warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LegionXIII
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 10:13, 24 August 2009 References We don't mind you sing your WoW account IF it is your username, but the halo things, it's called copyright, seriously, if you have warthogs just change the background say your chapter made them from an imperial car and mounted an assault cannon on the back or something. Srg. Johnson is fine as long as it is not the exact background fro a halo. Master chief in 40k? just re-name him and DO NOT use a Spartan image. we seriously do not want to get fined for copyright, besides is is the 41st millennium, not the year 2500 Sorry bout that, that was our fault, in reflection we probably didn't go into enough detail there. What we meant was a complete reference. An example of this would be creating an article about warthogs, making them exactly the same, and then hoping no one would notice. You wouldn't have an article on Master Chief in the warhammer wiki, would you? Anyways, I dont have time to fix that up, so I will have to do it tomorrow. Re:Ravaged Heh, good that people cant figure it out, because that is exactly what I was going for. In the future I will develop them even more, and give greater descriptions. As for the pictures, that could be harder, due to the Ravaged's "uniqueness". As a rough draft, they are semi-built like Rhinos, mostly bipedal, hands like ours, covered in very strong rough grey skin stretched taunt over their bodies. But thats still just a work in progress. By your account name (and ripped off article) I'm guessing you're a WoW player. Heh, me too. But could you not try and pretend that you've basically came up with Blizzard's lore of the game for a 40k fanon article? Thanks, man. --Solbur 17:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I actually read your article deeply enough to notice that you haven't just taken names, but that you've copied the general gist of the plot to the letter of Warcraft. I admit, I skimmed the bit about Irontoof and assumed it was something to do with the Waaaagh, but it's still a large military movement of Orcs (called Orks in 40K, for reference) that happens to be ripped off from another large military movement of Orcs from another game. I feel that the usage of Wildhammer Dwarves (dwarves being called Squats in 40K, and having been eliminated by the Nids a few codices ago) is ridiculous as well. Trying to write off the Lich King as a daemon spirit is a bit shabby too. You've also copied the Argent Dawn's battle with the Knights of the Ebon Blade among various other things, including Kalimdor, Outland, Elwynn Forest and god knows what else. I know you like referencing shit, man, but consider the boundary where it stops becoming a reference and starts becoming plagiarism. Thanks. --Solbur 21:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Solbur has a point. If you check your article's talk page, you have quite a bit of work to do over the next seven days. KuHB1aM 22:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Argent Vanguard Needs fixing because it's entire story is ripped off. Not just references, ripoffs. As in, whole history needs overhaul. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, Bolshack. It's called plagiarism. Even if it's in a different format, it's still too much like WoW. KuHB1aM 12:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Argent Vanguard Look, mate, this is gonna come across as blunt and abrupt, but you're gonna have to start co-operating on this and/or doing some serious research or it'll come down to the following choice: *Argent Vanguard will be deleted. *Argent Vanguard will be cleared and you can reconstruct it under strict supervision, and all edits will have to be run past an Admin or Bureaucrat. I know for the most part, I've been pointing out problems, but I can start offering solutions once you start getting even a little research going or get more open to fixing things instead of trying to find ways of circumventing the problems. I'm willing to help, I don't want to see anyone's work deleted completely, but this is getting ridiculous. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well i've already been doing option 2, with help from Kuhblam--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Get Dark Seer in on it too. I'll join in every time possible, but I'm in college pretty much 9-5 and I spend about two and a half hours travelling every weekday. I'll read through and start getting the creative workhorse going, and see just how far and in which direction it needs to be pushed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok, but just remember, my chapter doesnt follow the imperium to the letter. sorta the benefit of being seperated for about 30.000 years--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :30,000 years? The Imperium's only been around for 10,000! Seriously, man, you're making no sense on this. And they're Space Marines! They follow the Imperium to the letter because they're supposed to embody it's values and beliefs. No if and or but about it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) wait... if its been 10,000 years why is it called 40.000???????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha on that one dude. Doombringer99 00:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 time line issues>.> oh, yea, now i remember, 8,000 years then --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's called Warhammer 40,000 because it's set in the 41st Millennium. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) my chapter follows the beliefs that the imperial fists did during the heresy --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) and my chapter still has the LRV M23 STC because they simply havent been able to send it to mars btw--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :As in the beliefs they cast off before they founded any more Chapters? The ones they got rid of and then devoted themselves utterly to the new Imperial beliefs? As in, the ones that don't exist any more because the Fists nearly got excommunicated because of them? As for the STC, I haven't even got to that yet. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) i dont know what they were cause hey didnt write it down in the codex/ rulebook, can u tell them to me please??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :They just didn't want to have to split up the Legion after the Heresy. They got hard-headed about it and took a lot of flak for it. Eventually, they went along with it. As for the Space Marine's belief system themselves, they don't work with Aliens or use Alien technology. They're very distrustful of psykers and won't be all that happy to work with any that aren't Librarians or Sanctioned. They believe that serving the Emperor is it's own reward. Look up the Inquisitor Article for using Space Marines, it delves into their mindset and psychology on page 2, I think. And they definitely wouldn't let a Demiurg take over the title of Chapter Master, one, because they don't work with Aliens, and two, because he's not a Space Marine, and thus not elligible for the title or job. As for the Eldar, they wouldn't help them, nor would the Eldar help the Space Marines. They're both arrogant and hard-headed when it comes to each other, and they don't get along all that well except under incredibly dire circumstances, such as imminent threat of massive Chaos invasion. Once said circumstances are dealt with, they're back at each other's throats. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. then segment of the imperial fists is outta the question. anything i should know about ultramarines??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) was there any 1st founding that believed in peace before endless war??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No. They did whatever the Emperor told them to. And all Space Marines follow the above mindset. The Fists were the one Legion who gave out about splitting the Legions into Chapters. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. lets think.. would a near brush with the chapter's extinction want them to make allies, even with the normal eldar?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No. All Chapters give 5% of their gene seed to Mars, in case the Chapter ever gets destroyed. To them, death is better than allying with Xenos scum. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok... but how come i have heard of ocasions where eldar have worked together to defeat chaos and necrons?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever read any warhammer 40k books? Doombringer99 00:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 rulebooks? codexs? "Books" is a pretty vague thing >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I've read books, Codices, and Rulebooks, and all other kinds of fluff material. And Chaos and the Necrons are threats to a lot more than a single Chapter. That's the kind of extremely dire circumstances. If they could contain the threat alone, the Space Marines wouldn't work with the Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Because the Eldar are enigmatic. They will go to absolutely any lengths to ensure the survival of their Craftworlds, which means that they do occasionally co-operate with other races. I think the storyline in one of the DoWs is that they're manipulating Orks into helping them, and in Winter Assault they team up with General Sturnn's IG lot. But rest assured that they will absolutely not give a damn about whoever they're working with in the long run, and most certainly will not allow them access to their technology or anything of the sort. This is even assuming the Space Marines consider working with them - a very rare occasion, seeing as I'm pretty sure hatred of all xenos is ingrained into their skull during their psycho-indoctrination as Neophytes. --Solbur 00:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok then, what about tyranids. orks. chaos. necrons. dark eldar. and tau on the one planet? would space marines and eldar work together then? Only if they were all there at once, and then those races would be kicking the bejesus out of each other too, so the Space Marines and Eldar wouldn't need to gather together to fight them, so it's a big free-for-all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well there is on azeroth. chaos in the plaguelands ish area. tau on the islands just of the western continent. dark eldar north of the plaguelands. tyranids have landed in the desert. orks in the center of the western continent. lets think, where else...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) let me check my map i drew a min.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) For the Eldar and the Space marines to work together, it not only has to be an extremley desprate circumstance for BOTH races, it also has to fit the agendas of the Eldar and Space Marines. (and i meant books in genral, codexes and novels) Doombringer99 00:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Good Lord, this world is starting to sound like a rough draft for the next GW Worldwide Campaign. And anyway, they'd all be at war with each other. The Beekees and Eldar wouldn't work together because their foes are all trying to cap each other, as well as the Space Marines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Your almost making it sound like its a new dawn of war game, with all the races attacking at once. Doombringer99 00:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 That sounds suspiciously like the layout of certain analogous races' territories in World of Warcraft, but meh. --Solbur 00:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) reason why eldar& space marine alliance?? Eldar: northern area of the western continent... Orks:center of western continent and south of eastern... Tyranids: southern, desert area of west continent. Tau: islands of west continent... Space Marines: center-south of west continent and most of east continent. Dark eldar: north of east continent. Chaos: center-north of west continent. Necrons: Western side of east contnent.. and that looks about it atm...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Meh indeed, solbur, meh indeed...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I could list the WoW equivilant races and their territories on Azeroth for comparison, but I'm too tired. Regardless, it's not helping your case that much in my books. --Solbur 01:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Reasons for alliance: Imminent threat to large parts of the Galaxy e.g. Necron Tombworld awakening (Eldar would fight that), Chaos Incursion accompannied by Warp Storms (Eldar would fight that), Ork Waaaagh! (Eldar would abandon the Imperials to their fate), Tyranid invasion (Eldar would abandon Imperials to their fate). There's no reason for them to enter a long term alliance. This is a setting where the humans and the Elf-like people do not get along, no matter how much you wish they would for the sake of being like WoW. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) the tau are really annoying >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) chaos + warp storm, you mean like the one in orbit around Azeroth(see picture, its the big blue swirly... thing)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) that still doesnt giv them a reason, id be a free for all. Unless al those races whara allianced (which is impossible, because of the tyrinids and necrons) aganst specificly the eldar and spacemarins. Doombringer99 01:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 i've positioned my chapter on azeroth so the orks and nids dont go up against each other. the last time that happened was so annoying >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Tau are cool!!! (srry thats off topic) Doombringer99 01:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Bolshack, that's not a Warp Storm by any definition. Warp Storms envelope systems. They bring masses of Daemons and Chaos Marines. They isolate planets as long as there's violence and bloodshed and other strong emotion. That's a gateway to a Crone World. If it was also a Warp Storm, Azeroth would be empty of all life that couldn't kill 300 people by whispering. It'd rain blood on an hourly basis. Wishes fuelled by strong, base emotions would become reality. Space Marines would as soon invade Terra and suffocate the Emperor with cellophane as settle on a planet like that. As for Tyranids, there'd be a Hive Fleet nearby if they were on the planet. That or there'd be a Genestealer Cult and possibly a Lictor Vanguard force. Orks would get anywhere they could, drop forces everywhere and infect the place. And 'Nids avoid concentrations of Chaos because it can cut them off from the Hive Mind, which drives them insane and or kills them, unless they're Genestealers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) anyway i say we call it a night and continue this tomorrow. maybe get dark seer / kuhblam in on this "when in doubt. BLOW STUFF UP!" Bolshack Wildhammer to Captain Lightbringer--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Bolshack, but this isnt a fight you are going to win... Especially when it comes to The positioning of the forces/races. Tyranids drop thousands of spores all over the planet, planting the infestation, this is only after the genestealer cult has sufficiently infiltrated the population. If the Necrons are there then this would most likely be a Tombworld, in which case the entire underground would be laced with tunnels which would exit on every part of the world, not just one section. Orks let go of spores as well wherever they go, which would place an almost permanent infestation on the planet... P.S - if there was a tyranid invasion on a planet and the Eldar were there, they would figure out some way to cause an apocalyptic explosion that would destroy the planet before leaving... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I hadn't even got to that and he was fighting a losing battle. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You guys are just like the Tau So annoying... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Time and Time again, i keep mentioning the orbital defense platforms. they're there for a reason --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ya mean like the first level of Halo 2? Huh. Regardless, I fail to see what help an orbital defense platform would serve against enemy infantry unless you're bombarding them, which probably wouldn't help against Nids and Orks due to the entrenched presence of their spores and would be the same script with the Necrons, tombs and all. --Solbur 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) And i've read in their codex that normal eldar would Never destroy a planet if it ment destroying a portal to a crone world --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) tyranids are very similar to the flood now that i think about it >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just like they're similar to the Zerg from Starcraft, the Aliens from, er, Aliens (at least in the expanded universe) and the Arachnids from Starship Troopers. They also have a distinct similarity to the conspicuously named Silithid from Warcraft. I'm not sure who's ripping off who... --Solbur 13:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The slithid in Wow look like the Catachan Devils >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe we are like the Tau, everything everyone is saying here is for the Greater Good' of this fanon wiki, we cant have plaigarism and incorrect or impossible articles cluttering the site, were only trying to help you assimilate your article into the fanon P.S - Ive currently got the Eldar Codex open and cant find any reference to the Eldar never destroying a portal to a crone World, could you please tell me where it says what you said?? Altho I did find a passage that says that some portals are sealed with Runes of Power because they lead to places inhabited by Daemons (wouldnt that include the Eldar homeworlds in the Eye of Terror?) How do people get to a place that would have been sealed by Runes of Power by the Eldar? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Help I'd be happy to help you out with looking through your page for flaws, Bolshack, but apart from proof reading and page structure and organization, I'm only partly useful on the canon side, since most of my arguments usually get shoot down before I come up with a valid point. I'll help you with the actual page, but maybe Run4 is more suited to help you with what you need to change. And can I haz a link to the Argent Vanguard page. KuHB1aM 13:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to help you by re-structuring and re-formatting the page to make it look nicer. Then we'll go to content, si? Do I have permission to edit your article? KuHB1aM 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well atleast you asked >.> go for it. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Look, Bolshack, we may be coming across as assholes, but we're trying to stick with the canon and established personality of the 40k setting. You're trying transplant Halo and WoW into it and try to find ways to circumvent the problems inherent with such a thing, and then you complain when you're told it's not gonna fly. If you listened to the issues we're presenting with your articles instead of giving a flimsy, senseless excuse, we might actually be able to make some progress. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well if i keep ajusting and changing it, it wont be mine anymore. it'll be yours, thats my problem. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :If you keep adjusting and changing it, it'll fit better into the 40K universe. Believe it or not, we are trying to help you out here, not point fingers at you and scream things over the internet. --Solbur 13:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Itll still be yours, just not a copied version of another game which will make it even more yours, everyone else is doing their best to be original... why cant you? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) meh, lets go see what Kuhblam's doing. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Right now, I'm writing up some stuff for the Luna Dragons; I'll get to your stuff soon. KuHB1aM 13:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Right now, Bolshack, your Chapter isn't yours at all. It's Blizzard's. We're trying to get it away from that, so you can have a Chapter that isn't a blatant transplant of another story into this setting. As long as you go along with the way the 40k universe works and how the Space Marines work instead of grabbing the storyline from WoW and recycling it in space, you can have a Chapter that's yours. I'm not actually trying to shove your Chapter entirely away from your influence, I already have a Chapter of my own. I'm trying to steer you in the right direction. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bolshie! ^_^ / Hey Bolshie, it's Dante here - one of your buddies from the 40k Wikia page. How's it going? I'm slowly making progress getting my army Fulcrums Fallen into line with canon but it's a tricky business... I had a line in my history along the lines of my Chapter Master beating Sanguinius in a fight/arm wrestle, do you know what 2 pages of incescent laughing looks like?? ^_- Anyway, I was just dropping by to give my support! --Dante Solablood 02:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction e-magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Azeroth Read my talk page where Run4 added onto your comment, It said he was putting a stop to it, we cant have content like that bringing down the rest of the site, whe it would most likely be inaccurate... not to mention the current timeline stops at M41 (M42 according to Lexicanum) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Trust me on this, it wouldnt work, if you can think of a legitimate way to do it (cant be the warp coz time is only slowed in the warp, it doesnt flow in reverse) an astartes would not risk destroying their history and heritage by travelling back in time --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Try reading this page and you will understand http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Warp ,the warp is like a river, takes you down the current --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) where did your last msg come from? "and please, don't make stupid comments, what on earth would be worse than the tyranids destroying the galaxy?!" 1, where did I say that... 2, dont make personal comments like that, it is unnecessary and foolish from someone who haqs so many issues with all their articles --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Seriously before you keep posting, try reading up on some Warhammer 40k, not WOW or Halo or any other wonderful happy place, then if im wrong take your shots... Until then keep things civil, dont get personal and understand the Admins themselves have pointed out you need to change your pages coz they dont fit... If you spent as much time repairing your pages as arguing over keeping them you would have fantastic pages --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you CAN travel back in time using the warp, forward too, however nobody in the imperium can harness that power, hell not even Abaddon can! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] Timeline I know that fool,I was just sugesting that you do it in a similar style to this http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Timeline Vegas adict 18:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Moved it to the title of Fanon Timeline. Makes it easier to add events from the whole setting. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 17:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) damn, you did it just as i was adding a section too. do you agree that m41 onwards isnt big wenough to make a fannon timeline?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not big enough for it's own, and then all GW needs to do is release one thing and completely destroy your work. Just add it as a point in the fanon timeline. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) added a 2nd piece to the timeline. Involving the steel fists.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Squats Here's my take on it: There are people who are still playing Squat armies; a lot of people. Enough people that there are companies that are still making Squat models for them. This is fanon. Not canon; so given that are people still using Squats, it seems equitable to me that there be a Squats quote page. Yes, GW says the Squats never were, but there are sources said to be canon, like the Inquisitor War trilogy, and the second Armageddon War game, that say otherwise, so it's not all cut-and-dried.--Jochannon 14:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC)